


Cat Fight

by kitchen_sinks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Phan, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Neko Atsume - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Reality, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitchen_sinks/pseuds/kitchen_sinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under Phil’s persuasion, Dan finally downloads Neko Atsume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Fight

After much pleading on Phil’s part, Dan finally downloaded Neko Atsume. Technically, yes, he did have more important things to do than set out virtual bowls of cat food, but he couldn’t help it. He was a sucker for cute Japanese cat games.

It was a typical morning spent curled on their broken couch watching anime. Dan idly scrolled through his phone and opened the app, listening to the comforting beeps and whistles of the music until he was taken aback by an unfamiliar sight.

“What the  _hell_  is that?” he exclaimed, flashing his phone screen towards Phil. On it was an enormous white cat sprawled across his virtual garden. Bits of crumbs were stuck to his face and beside him was an empty bowl of cat food.

“That’s Tubbs!” said Phil, his face breaking out in a grin. “He’s a special cat, and he only shows up when you set out expensive treats.”

“Tubbs?” As a Neko Atsume amature, Dan had only ever seen the basic cats that wandered into his yard everyday. Unsure of how to deal with the colossal cat occupying his food bowl, he opted to just refill it with some more Frisky Bitz. However, when he went back to the main menu, Tubbs was gone, and in his place was one measly silver fish.

“That cheap bitch gypped me!” cried Dan, passing his phone to Phil. 

Phil chuckled to himself, setting aside his cereal and grabbing the phone. “You just have to let him leave on his own. If you let him stay as long as he wants he actually tips a fair amount.”

“I think he’s just a fatass who wants to steal all my food and leave,” scoffed Dan, taking the phone back to tend to his other cats.

“Hey leave Tubbs alone!” joked Phil, prodding Dan in the side. “He’s doing his best.”

“Pft,” said Dan, rolling his eyes and continuing to tap on the screen. “Tubbs is a greedy and soul-sucking bastard.”

“You take that back!” said Phil, snatching a pillow off the couch and whipping Dan in the face with it. “I won’t stand for this Anti-Tubbs propaganda in my house!”

“Death to Tubbs! Death to Tubbs! Death to Tubbs!” Dan chanted teasingly, picking up another pillow and smacking Phil back in retaliation.

“I’m going to get you,” hissed Phil, dropping his pillow and tackling Dan into the couch. He snaked his hands up Dan old sweatshirt, tickling him relentlessly, while Dan was laughing and squirming so hard the rickety couch creaked underneath them.

“SAY YOU LOVE TUBBS!”

“N-N-NO!” He gasped. He was laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face but Phil had him pinned, refusing to let him go. 

“Just say you love him and I’ll let you go!” Phil bribed again, relentlessly attacking Dan’s very ticklish stomach.

“OH MY GOD FINE! TUBBS IS THE BEST OKAY? PLEASE LET ME GO!” Dan screeched, desperate to be free.

“That’s all I needed to hear,” he smirked, crawling off of Dan and back into his sofa crease.

“I hate you,” Dan grumbled, wiping the laughter tears off his face and resuming eating his cereal. “You just like Tubbs because he’s a food thief just like you,” he said, gesturing to Phil’s bowl filled with  _his_  cereal.

“Perhaps,” said Phil, stirring his cereal thoughtfully. “You still love me though, and one day, you’ll learn to love Tubbs,” he said, leaning over to kiss Dan on the cheek.

“Please,” said Dan, rolling his eyes. He tried to sound exasperated, but couldn’t help but smile and lean in to accept the kiss anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> (=^-ω-^=) remember when this game was a thing? If it hasn't already been ruined for you, copy and paste this and it definitely will be-
> 
> http://danhowells-movingcastle.tumblr.com/post/138443865567/i-am-literally-so-sorry-for-this-lol


End file.
